


Silence

by Siana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siana/pseuds/Siana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi has something special planned for Kise</p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <em>“I want you to be silent for me.” Seijuurou said with a measured voice. A variety of emotions passed over Ryouta’s face in quick succession, but to his credit, he didn’t attempt to voice any of them.</em><br/>  </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Akashi and Kise are in a D/s relationship.

“Ryouta,” Seijuurou put a certain level of suggestion in his voice, just enough to draw Ryouta’s attention. Ryouta, who’d been monologueing for quite a while now, fell silent with an audible pop of his mouth. Whenever Seijuurou adopted that particular tone of voice he meant business. And Ryouta - keen as ever - picked up on it immediately.

“I want you to be silent for me.” Seijuurou said with a measured voice. A variety of emotions passed over Ryouta’s face in quick succession, but to his credit, he didn’t attempt to voice any of them.

“I will tell you exactly what I am going to do to you. You may make small sounds up to the volume of labored breathing, but anything above that will be considered a breach of the rules and I will stop the scene immediately.” Seijuurou paused to let the words sink in. Ryouta sometimes had a habit of focusing on the wrong detail of the rules Seijuurou had laid out. It was imperative that Ryouta understood the rules before he agreed to them.

Ryouta opened his mouth, hesitated and closed it again.

“You may speak.” Seijuurou said gently.

Ryouta’s eyes darted to the side and he swallowed once. He’d once mentioned how Seijuurou always tended to spring these things on him without much warning. Seijuurou had asked if he didn’t like it. Ryouta had blushed and mumbled something incoherent, not looking at Seijuurou and that had been that. (Seijuurou had concluded Ryouta liked being surprised for the thrill it caused, but he was embarrassed and worried that Seijuurou would judge him for that. He didn’t.)

“I…” Ryouta finally fixed his eyes on Seijuurou. “You will stop completely if I make a noise?” Ryouta asked hesitantly, but with a definite firmness to it. It wasn’t uncertainty, merely the need to understand every angle of the laid out terms.

“I will stop the scene. And I won’t instigate another one for the day. But I won’t leave you. We can do whatever you want.”

“Even if I break early?”

The thing about Ryouta was that he needed things in certain terms. Even if Seijuurou had made everything perfectly clear (in his mind he had, in fact no doubt he _had_ ), Ryouta needed some things spelled out in simple terms. Kuroko had sat him down once to explain at great and exhausting length that there was a significant difference between Seijuurou-speak and common Japanese. _Apparently_. The other thing about Ryouta was that he loved with all his love and unconditionally, but never expected to be loved in return. Also something Kuroko had kindly (and smugly) explained to him, people like Ryouta needed renewed _reassurance_ , even if Seijuurou thought it redundant.

“I have complete trust in your abilities. But I won’t hold it against you, if you-“ Seijuurou cut himself off before he could say ‘fail’. Ryouta read the words from him anyway. He looked hurt for a moment, but then he pulled himself back together. It had taken a while to build this trust, but Seijuurou was content to see it pay off now. “If you opt to be vocal.” Seijuurou amended and even he could tell it was rather insufficient. Kuroko was definitely getting to him.

Ryouta huffed a breath. It was sometimes hard to tell with the fine nuances, but Seijuurou thought Ryouta was amused. That was a good thing. It must be a good thing. He excelled at a good many things, but sometimes human emotions were hard to figure out beyond the most obvious interpretations. Ryouta usually offered anything on a silver plate. If he didn’t, like just now, Seijuurou found himself struggling to interpret the fine details.

“All I want to know is if you’ll walk out on me if I break your rules, Akashicchi.” Ryouta said, somewhat exasperated, but fondly so. Seijuurou frowned inwardly. Was he being comforted?

“Of course not.” Seijuurou said firmly. “And please don’t forestall what you interpret as your invariable failure. I have utmost trust in you. I wouldn’t ask otherwise.”

“Akashicchi, you really know how to put pressure on people.” Ryouta said with a light pout, but Seijuurou knew he had won. Winning being stand in for convincing Ryouta (who would take offense at him being considered ‘won over’, but the facts where the facts, if he insinuated them or not).

“I would never pressure you into anything.” Seijuurou said, wondering if he had broken yet another rule of Kuroko’s endless incidents of human interaction.

“How can I let you down after what you said just now?” And one other thing about Ryouta, his competitive spirit paled maybe only compared to Aomine’s. Seijuurou felt he had to set the rules straight again. Ryouta cut him short on that one. “I know,” he threw his hands up in the air, placating. “This is not a competition. But I kind of want to not disappoint you, you know? I want you to be proud of me.”

Seijuurou opened his mouth, a list of rebuttals on his tongue about how he could never be disappointed in Ryouta and how proud he already was. But none would come. So he closed his mouth again. Ryouta smiled, a wide beam of sunlight and it was _blinding_ , but nothing could compel Seijuurou to look away.

“I would like you to be silent for me.” Seijuurou repeated instead. “Can you do that for me?”

“Yes.” Ryouta said without a single moment of hesitation. And just like that he had his head in the scene. Seijuurou took a moment longer to compose himself. He had a very specific idea about what he was going to do, but he had to find his way back into the headspace he had created for that purpose.

“Everything above a whisper will be considered a safe word from now on.” Seijuurou reiterated. Ryouta nodded, face serious again, widely alert and focused on Seijuurou. He’d been the subject of much attention during his middle and high school basketball career; being team captain of two incidentally notorious teams brought its own fair share of attention (or animosity or envy or anything in the spectrum in between), but none managed to zero in with the absolute focus of Kise Ryouta. For Ryouta in that moment, the world consisted of Seijuurou and none other.

Seijuurou reached for the collar they kept in the top drawer of the nightstand. Ryouta’s eyes followed, eager and alight with a golden glow that could only be a trick of light. He lifted his chin obediently so Seijuurou could place it on him. Seijuurou carefully measured the space Ryouta needed to breathe before closing the collar. It sat tightly enough to offer constant pressure, but not enough to constrict airways.

“I want you to feel every breath you take.” Seijuurou said once he was done. Ryouta’s skin was already slightly flushed, a powder of red sat on his cheekbones. “I want you to focus on your breathing; keep it as steady as you can. And if you can’t anymore, I want you to hold on to it anyway. Listen to my voice if you feel your control slipping. Just listen and breathe and you will be fine.” Ryouta nodded. Seijuurou smiled.

“I’m going to undress you now.” Seijuurou said. Ryouta could have easily undressed himself, but he let Seijuurou do it anyway. Seijuurou commented on everything he did. Ryouta was perfectly capable of allocating Seijuurou’s actions to his intentions, but he had come to realize that in scenarios like this, an anchor was needed. He could have recited a telephone book to the same effect, but he had also found that iterating his actions, indeed functioned as stimulus for Ryouta.

Ryouta’s skin was flushed and warm, even though Seijuurou had kept direct skin contact scarce. Despite his evident bodily reactions, Ryouta’s breath still was calm.

Seijuurou trailed his eyes down Ryouta’s body, noting the shivers that set goose bumps on his skin, the slight flush of blood that perked his nipples and the faintest hitch in Ryouta’s breath when Seijuurou’s eyes roved over his cock. It was still flaccid, but blood was already making its way to fill it up. It twitched under Seijuurou’s gaze and there was another, stronger hitch in Ryouta’s breath.

Seijuurou clicked his tongue. “Already Ryouta? I haven’t even touched you yet.”

Ryouta’s eyes flashed at the challenge. He took a deep breath and then another until it evened out completely.

“Good boy.” Seijuurou soothed and ran a hand through Ryouta’s hair. “Now, do you think you can keep still for me or do you want me to bind you? Nod once for the former and twice for the latter.”

Ryouta’s eyes widened a fraction. Seijuurou didn’t make a habit of giving up his control - even in increments - but this was something he wanted Ryouta to work out on his own. He’d set up enough boundaries for Ryouta to figure out what he could take and what not.

Ryouta nodded. And then he nodded again, more hesitant, but unwavering. Seijuurou rewarded him with a smile and one short kiss to the cheek. Seijuurou, of course, knew Ryouta’s limits, how well he could hold up under the pressure Seijuurou exerted; he also knew that Ryouta could overcome those limits in due time. Until then, he would award Ryouta for knowing his own limits.

Seijuurou made quick work of tying Ryouta up. He kept up his monologue, steady as a stream trickling down a rocky mountainside. It gave Ryouta time to accustom himself with the circumstances, to get a feeling for his own breathing - the way Seijuurou ultimately wanted him to understand the flow of his own body. The implicity of silence.

“I will touch you now.” Seijuurou fluttered a hand down Ryouta’s side. A shiver chased his touch, trailing goose bumps in his wake. The rise and fall of Ryouta’s chest changed its rhythm. “I want you to focus on your breathing. Don’t try to anticipate the sensations, let them flow through you and keep breathing.”

Ryouta was holding on well, but when Seijuurou started to touch him, he made full use of his restraints. Ryouta had always been expressive; now that his voice was off limits he pushed all of that into his body. He pulled on the bonds, stretching and twisting as Seijuurou caressed his body. Seijuurou had not forbidden him to move and he was glad to see Ryouta understood the current set of boundaries to its fullest potential.

Seijuurou was careful to touch Ryouta only with his hands, but he knew this body well and intimately to elicit the desired responses. He knew where to be gentle and where to be rough and he knew exactly how to tame the push and pull of the endless tide that was Kise Ryouta. His jaw was set with his mouth pressed close; nose flaring to cage his treacherous breath by the time Seijuurou had worked his way down to Ryouta’s groin.

Seijuurou glanced up to check on Ryouta’s condition. Ryouta’s throat worked against the tight leash of the collar. He still had remarkable control over his breathing but it took a lot of his willpower and concentration, Seijuurou could easily see. His bodily reaction was subdued as it could be expected. Ryouta was hard, but slightly flagging, his mind too absorbed by the task of regulating respiration.

The balance was fragile yet vastly important. If Ryouta lost control over one, the other would follow shortly after. If Ryouta failed to figure that out, the scene would be over in approximately seven and a half seconds. Seijuurou, however, had faith.

“You have been good so far.” Seijuurou informed him. “As a reward I will now suck you off. You may come at your leisure, but do not make a sound while you do.”

Ryouta’s entire body jumped, an instinctive as much as a conditioned reaction and his mouth fell open. Seijuurou bent his head and swallowed Ryouta down in one smooth motion. There was a release of air from Ryouta’s lungs, breath twisting around vocal chords to form sounds, but somehow Ryouta managed to keep it all in, let the air escape without a single sound on its back. Seijuurou was exempted from his smug smile by the cock currently occupying the space of his mouth.

He didn’t spare much thought to the dull process of giving head to someone. He appreciated the efforts as a means to provide pleasure and release, but the task itself was menial in idea and execution. Seijuurou had the experience to let his mouth work on autopilot while he affected all his mental faculties to gauge Ryouta’s reactions.

He had his hands clenched around the chains tying him to the bedposts, feet digging into the sheets with remarkable pressure, while his mouth was working on inaudible expulsions of sound.

Seijuurou had set a time limit. Ryouta could come at his leisure but if he had learned anything about Seijuurou, he knew he liked it when he held out as long as possible. He was pleased to see Ryouta was indeed trying his best to stave off orgasm. If he gave in, it was just as well. Ryouta made the most adorable faces when he came.

He gave Ryouta’s cock one last lick as a reward, before pulling back his head and observing his handiwork. Ryouta was a mess, but a pleasantly silent mess. He was nearing his limit though; Seijuurou estimated the amount of stimulation it would take to break Ryouta’s resolve. What he came up with was a surprisingly large timeframe. Ryouta was indeed doing very well.

“You are being very good.” Seijuurou said quietly, pulling Ryouta’s frazzled attention back to himself. “I am already proud of you.” Ryouta’s eyes lit up and he even attempted a smile. He couldn’t speak but Ryouta had always been exquisitely expressive with the entirety of his body. It didn’t need Ryouta’s puckered lips to tell Seijuurou he was begging for a kiss.

“Don’t get too greedy.” Seijuurou chided. Ryouta’s mouth fell open to form a response almost automatically, but he caught himself the last second. Panic fluttered through his eyes at the lapse. Seijuurou brushes back one of Ryouta’s sweat-soaked bangs. “You earned this one, though.” Seijuurou murmured and pressed a kiss on Ryouta’s lips. Ryouta’s reaction was delayed marginally, but he responded eagerly enough once he had caught up. Seijuurou indulged in the kiss for a few moments.

Ryouta’s face was thoroughly flushed once they broke apart, breathing arrhythmic but not yet at worrying levels. The break had served well to calm Ryouta down. Seijuurou allowed himself a pleased smile.

“Now then, Ryouta. I have something special planned for you.” Ryouta perked up and listened intently, eyes bright and fixed on Seijuurou’s face. He carried an open expression, trustful that whatever Seijuurou had in store would be good for him. “Remember to focus on your breathing. I will prepare you, but I won’t enter you with more than my fingers. It would have been better if you had come just now, because I expect you to restrain yourself until I say so. You may think this is a lot I am demanding from you, but I have complete faith in your ability to meet my expectations.

“If at any point you should feel it is too much, make a sound. I promise I will take care of you.” Ryouta nodded to show his comprehension. “Good.” Seijuurou said.

He worked slowly on Ryouta, working in finger after finger in a measured pace, all the while murmuring encouragement and praise. Ryouta had already taken one impressive hurdle before, but being penetrated had always been his weak spot. It took only a few brushes of Seijuurou’s fingers against his prostate to have him bite his tongue in an effort to stay silent. Seijuurou was three fingers in and Ryouta had to bury his face in the pillow.

Ryouta’s breath was coming hard now, erratic and very close to tonal sound. But the arch of Ryouta’s neck, the way his hands gripped around the chains told Seijuurou that he was not yet about to give up. Seijuurou slightly adjusted his assessment.

Ryouta had found a good place in his head, one that allowed him to _feel_ as well as to _breathe_ , both in a very carefully constructed equilibrium. His body was tense and vibrating, but Ryouta had yet to relinquish control. This was exactly the state Seijuurou had aimed for. Now he could lead Ryouta to feel the exact range of his limits.

Seijuurou twisted his fingers upwards and Ryouta’s whole body shuddered into an arch off the bed. “Don’t bite your tongue.” Seijuurou commanded quietly and something in the tension lining Ryouta’s neck relaxed. “You are doing well. Just a little bit longer. Can you hold out for me until then?” Ryouta didn’t give a physical reply, but he made a renewed effort to control his breathing. “Good boy.” Seijuurou whispered. “Ryouta, you make me very proud.” A new smattering of red spread across Ryouta’s chest, but otherwise Ryouta did a good job at keeping his reactions in check.

“I will count to ten now. You may come once I’ve reached ten. I expect you to be completely silent as you do.” Ryouta’s breath hitched and Seijuurou felt his body tense around the intrusion of his fingers. It lasted only a moment, before Ryouta relaxed again.

“One.” Seijuurou kept a steady pace of in and out. He knew Ryouta’s body and he knew what it would take to make him climax. Part of this was to remind Ryouta that he was never alone in this. It wasn’t Ryouta’s responsibility to come at the count of ten; it was his responsibility to last until then. The rest was in Seijuurou’s hands.

“Two.” He slightly increased his pace.

“Three.” Seijuurou shifted his angle, adjusting it so he was brushing the area near Ryouta’s prostate but not quite reaching yet.

“Four.” Ryouta threw his head, whole body shuddering but still holding on, even if by the barest of his teeth.

“Five.” The collar around Ryouta’s neck was tight around the desperate bent of his neck as Ryouta’s body was run through with tension.

“Six.” Seijuurou brushed one finger over Ryouta’s prostate.

“Seven.” Ryouta’s breath was coming quicker and so much harder now, faster than it usually did, but he had yet to make a sound.

“Eight.” Seijuurou shifted his angle again, brushing Ryouta’s prostate on every other stroke.

“Nine.” Ryouta’s mouth worked on sounds that wouldn’t come. He had his eyes pressed closed, his chest was heaving with the effort to provide enough air and yet constricted to silence.

“Ten.” Seijuurou shifted his angle one last time. Ryouta came explosively. His whole body convulsed, throwing his weight on the chains binding him as he thrashed and heaved and fought to keep his voice mute. Seijuurou watched intently as tears sprung to Ryouta’s eyes from the intensity of it all. It was an unusually long orgasm, a release of the tension Seijuurou had so carefully strung up.

When he finally came down, Ryouta’s cheeks were wet with his tears. His whole body was shaking and covered in sweat. Seijuurou carefully pulled out his fingers. He was so proud. Ryouta had exceeded his expectations by a substantial amount.

“You can speak now.” Seijuurou allowed as he undid the cuffs around Ryouta’s wrists. He checked but the thick padding had prevented any chafing and circulation hadn’t been impeded. He repeated the process with Ryouta’s feet. He had yet to say a word.

“How do you feel?” Seijuurou prompted once he was done with the bonds.

Ryouta’s mouth worked but it took a moment before actual sounds came out. “M’good.” He mumbled, voice inexplicably hoarse. Seijuurou reached for the collar but Ryouta stopped him. “Please, leave it on for a while longer?”

“That is not a good idea.” Seijuurou reminded gently. The collar served to distinguish a scene from reality. Leaving it on, might jeopardize Ryouta’s recovery.

“Please,” Ryouta’s voice almost gave out and he had to clear his throat a few times, before he could speak again. “It gives me comfort.” Something in Seijuurou’s chest tightened and for a short precarious moment he felt the world around him drop.

“Ryouta,” He said very, very carefully. Ryouta immediately dropped the hand he had used to stop Seijuurou and looked away guiltily. Seijuurou repressed a sigh. He could say a lot in this moment, but he knew explanations wouldn’t do any good. So what he said instead was “I love you.” It hurt to see the surprise in Ryouta’s eyes. Seijuurou didn’t suffer doubt about his and Ryouta’s feelings, but he kept forgetting that Ryouta did.

“Please, let me take off the collar. I will take care of you after. We can take a nice, hot bath together. Or we can just cuddle. If there is anything that you want, I will get it for you.” He had a stack of aftercare utensils in his closet. A comfort blanket, a stuffed teddy from Ryouta’s childhood, a collection of movies he liked, among other things. All collected and assembled over time. If the closet couldn’t provide, Seijuurou would go out and buy it.

Ryouta blinked and then smiled. It was a bit on the weak side, but for Kise Ryouta that still meant it was rather dazzling. “I meant it comforts me because it reminds me of you.” He said weakly.

Now it was Seijuurou who blinked. “Oh.”

“But I understand. I should have thought of that. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Seijuurou said gently. “I’d rather be too cautious than risk your wellbeing. It is good that we talked about it.” Seijuurou very carefully removed the collar.

Ryouta smiled, but this time it was back to almost full force. “Could we cuddle on the sofa? There’s a new episode of my favorite drama I would like to watch.” He asked. Fortunately, Ryouta was never shy to ask for what he wanted. Even if his requests could be a bit outlandish sometimes. Not that it stopped Seijuurou from obtaining everything he wanted.

“Do I need to carry you?” Seijuurou asked with all due sincerity.

Ryouta looked at him and then burst into laughing. “Did you just make a joke, Akashicchi?”

Seijuuroo frowned. Ryouta was taller than him, the fact was not easily overlooked, but _surely_ Seijuurou could lift him if he tried.

”I can carry you.” Seijuurou said sternly, but Ryouta only burst into more laughter.

“Akashicchi you are adorable.” Ryouta said with no regards to Seijuurou’s pride. Seijuurou wanted to object, on the principle alone, but Ryouta already bent in to kiss him. He let it slide, just this once. Ryouta tasted sweet, a hint of lemon tea on a sunny afternoon. It took some more kissing, before either of them was willing to move into the living room to watch Ryouta’s show. And only because Seijuurou, who still knew Ryouta’s limits better than he himself, insisted.

“Say Akashicchi?” Ryouta said a while later, after the episode had finished and they were snuggled up in one another’s arms. “Was I any good?”

“The best.” Seijuurou said without a moment’s hesitation. He ran a hand through Ryouta’s silky hair. “As expected.”


End file.
